Morning Tingles
by princessbuffy79
Summary: B/X romance. Follow-up to Gentle Slumber. Buffy wakes up next to Xander and realizes that this isn't a bad thing.


Morning Tingles   
  
  


Title: Morning Tingles, follow-up to Gentle Slumber  
Author: Melissa   
Email: [princessbuffy79@hotmail.com][1]  
Summary: It's short. Read it.  
Disclaimer: Buffy? Nope, not mine. Xander? Damn! Don't own him either. Only in my dreams.  
Distribution: If you want, take it. Just let me know.  
Feedback: Stupid question. Duh!  


Alternating POV   
  


The gentle heat of the morning sun warms my body as it spills through my window and across the bed. I slowly open my eyes, squinting against the bright light. Damn! How did I sleep so late? 

I attempt to stretch, but something holds me down. I glance down and notice the arm lying across my stomach. 

It's true. Last night really happened. It all seems fuzzy right now, like a dream. But here he is. 

I feel a smile tug at my lips. I can't help myself. Snuggling closer to the solid body lying next to me seems the only reasonable thing to do. 

Unconsciously, Xander's arm tightens around me. This feels so right. I feel like my life is a jigsaw puzzle and Xander is the final piece. The piece I've been searching for my entire life. He completes me, to quote that Tom Cruise movie. Now, I know exactly what that means. For the first time in a long time, I am truly happy. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

I hate mornings. I mean, I really hate mornings. I would much rather stay in bed until the early afternoon. Anything to avoid mornings. They are usually so lonely. 

But today is different. The unwillingness to start the day early is gone. Instead, I feel an eagerness to wake up, much like a child on Christmas morning. I guess that makes sense, considering last night I was given the greatest gift of my life. I was given my chance. 

I can sense her long before I actually wake up. She exists there in my mind, forever imprinted there. Her presence surrounds me. The way she smells, the weight of her body on my arm, the sound of her breathing…they are all perfect. The tingling sensation in my arm is a small price to pay for perfection. 

Buffy moves slightly and I instinctively tighten my grip. There is no way I'm letting her go now, not when she is finally mine. The wait is over. Honestly, I didn't think this day would ever come. After years of pining, I had finally moved on. 

I feel the quick jolt of pain that always accompanies thoughts of Anya. I loved her, I really did. But it wasn't enough. I couldn't give her all of my heart. She left, I grieved. 

That was the turning point. Buffy and I began a new time in our lives together, as friends. Newly single friends. We supported each other and helped the other deal with our respective losses. We were good for each other. Correction, we ARE good for each other. She understands me better that anyone else. Willow used to hold that title, but Buffy recently snatched it up and claimed it for her own. It's not Willow's fault, I've just changed. We've all changed. Buffy and I just chose to grow together. 

I open my eyes to find Buffy staring at me, tenderness evident in her features. Her chin is propped on my chest, her arm draped across my body. 

"Good morning, sleepyhead," she whispers, a twinkle in her gorgeous eyes. 

"Morning beautiful," I mumble. Wow! I can finally get away with saying that. I just woke up next to Buffy Summers. And it is all happening because she made the first move. She, Buffy, made the move on me, Xander. 

"Can I tell you something?" Buffy asked. 

Intrigued, I raise an eyebrow. "Shoot." 

"Promise not to run away screaming?" A quick flash of fear clouded her eyes and I long to erase it from existence. 

I can't resist, though. "Not as long as you're lying on top of me." Buffy falls silent. Damn! I really do need to put brakes on my mouth sometime. "Buffy, I'm not going anywhere." 

"I love you," her voice is barely audible. My throat tightens and it's hard to breathe. Did she just say…? 

"Say that again," I order her. I must have misheard her. 

"I said I love you, Xander," she said, louder this time. 

I must be grinning like an idiot. "Again." 

"I lo..." 

"No," I interrupt. "Say my name again." 

"Xander," she repeats, a small half-smile on her lips. 

"I was afraid you might have me confused with someone else. Maybe a Joe or Fred," I joke. But why was she worried? "Why would I run away?" 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Oh my god, I said it. I actually told him that I love him. Well, I do. That much is true. I just never meant to say it. At least, not right at this moment. 

"It's too soon," I admit out loud. "I don't want to rush things, but…" I let my voice trail off. I'm not sure how to finish that sentence anyway. 

Don't run, Xander. Please, don't run. I'm silently pleading with him, unable to say the words out loud. He doesn't run. Instead, he just stares at me with this goofy grin on his face. That's good, right? Grinning is good? But he's not saying anything. Xander's speechless. Xander's never speechless. 

His hand touches my face, light as a feather. I lean into it so his hand is cupping my face. He is so gentle and loving, yet my heart races. I realize I am holding my breath, impatiently waiting for his next words. 

He doesn't make me wait long. "Buffy, have I ever left you before?" I can't answer. I just nod my head in response. "Then why would I leave you now?" 

I feel free. My heart soars. I told him I loved him and he didn't run. Was it too soon? We were just establishing our new relationship. But it felt right. My entire time in Sunnydale, my whole life even, has led up to this moment. I guess it's better late than never. I had been blind before, but Xander's irresistible charm finally won me over. And I love him. With all of my heart, I love him. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

She loves me. I can't believe my ears. She admitted it, actual words spoken aloud for me to hear. I thought I didn't need to be told those words, but I was wrong. Those very words were greater than any other sound in the entire world. 

"I love you, too." The joy on her face takes my breath away. 

"Really?" 

How could she doubt me? After all this time... "Yes, really." I push her hair back off of her face, hoping my actions can express my feelings better than I could ever tell her. She releases a content sigh and lays on my chest, closing her eyes. "And Buffy?" 

"Hmmm?" 

"You're timing is perfect," I can feel her smile grow. It amazes me that I have that effect on her. I just want to make her as happy as she makes me. 

She repositions herself and looks at me. Our lips are mere inches apart. And she moves in closer… 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

I can feel his breath mingling with mine. So close, just a little further. Our lips meet and my soul rejoices. This is no earth-shattering, passion-inducing kiss, here, but I've never experienced anything quite like it before. My spine tingles, top to bottom. I truly love this man. 

We lie here in comfortable silence for awhile. It's nice. Perfect. "So, do you have anything to do today?" he asks me. 

I glance up at him and my smile widens, "It can wait." He grins that lopsided grin I love so much and I finish my thought. "Right now, I'm right where I want to be."   
  
  


   [1]: mailto:princessbuffy79@hotmail.com



End file.
